


Last One Left

by UmbrellaTerms



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Character Death, Deathfic, Gen, I hope, Sad?, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbrellaTerms/pseuds/UmbrellaTerms
Summary: Its a death fic. Short and sweet. Thats about it? Also all pairings are canon.





	Last One Left

Will was the last one left now.

Halt had died three decades ago, able to fire the bow and shoot with an inhumanly precision until his last day. Pauline and Will had comforted each other, telling stories of Halt’s exploits long after the bonfire died and the last person had turned back to the castle. Reminding each other of not only why Halt was known to many as Halt the Canny. But also telling stories that only they knew, stories of days were the only sound was the twang of arrow and the bowstring. Stories of days where the laughter seemed contagious and Halt couldn’t keep his signature scowl on his face. Stories of some of the firsts and also their laughs. The two of them cried and laughed and remembered into the morning light.

Pauline passed a few years later.

Cassandra and Horace had died together. They had passed the kingdom to Maddie and her husband and children years before that point, but the entire people loved them still. The funeral lasted for days and the land was in mourning for longer than that. Will was there for the initial ceremonies, but he had to return to Redmont Fief. It wasn’t til a few months later that he could have a quiet moment at their graves. He had brought his mandola with him to play one last song, but his voice broke half-way through and the rest of the melody was just tears and sorrows and memories.

Maddie met him at the graves and they reminisced of good times.

Gilan had been injured on a routine mission. He stumbled home to where Jenny was waiting. He died a few days later in her arms. She a decade later. Will had been at both of their sides as they died. They had run a restaurant during their last years together, and it was still running years after their deaths. Their son, a boy they adopted after his parents were killed in a fire, had a knack for cooking and the place was sure to be around for much longer. Their legacy remained in the hearts (and stomachs) of all who passed through.

He ate there as often as possible.

Will might be the last one left of the many who started with him on the journey. But he also wasn’t the last on at all. Surrounded by his apprentices and their families. Surrounded by friends he had made throughout the more recent years. Surrounded by the memories of people who he loved and lost and loved still. He closed his eyes one last time.

He was ready to see Alyss again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr, under archive-or-araluen. Come say hi!


End file.
